


Someone to go home to

by Thebiwife



Series: Girls' Club [2]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: Roommates Lizzie and Carol try to work out their feelings for the love interests in their lives, and for each other.
Relationships: Carol Hathaway/Elizabeth Corday, Elizabeth Corday/Mark Greene
Series: Girls' Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732723
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the s5 finale, re-working some earlier parts of this season and season 4. Refers to previous events in _Girls' Night In._

There was a quiet knock at Carol’s bedroom door.

“Hey, sorry I wasn’t around to help you bring the gifts home,” Lizzie said once she realised Carol was indeed still awake.

“That’s ok, Carter and Kerry helped," she sat up. "How was your "date" with Mark?” Carol asked, air quotes inclusive.

“Oh, it was nice," she laughed, blushing. "Although we missed the boat, literally. For the fundraiser."

"But you stayed out anyway?" Carol asked "So it _was_ a date."

Lizzie nodded. "He kissed me.”

“About time!”

“You think?”

“Yeah, you guys have been spending a lot of time together.”

“I know.”

“You didn’t want to bring him back here?”

“I don’t think we're _there_ yet. I didn’t want to make things awkward for you, either.”

“Oh come on! Mark said himself, he’s been third-wheeling with Doug and I for years. I’ll survive.”

Lizzie sat next to Carol on the bed. “Yes but he isn't aware of... _us_ , is he?"

"Will that be a problem?" Carol asked, leaning in to kiss her roommate.

"I don't know, you know him far better than I do."

"That's true," Carol said. "Can you stay in here tonight?” she asked her. "I wouldn't ask, but, I don't really want to be alone. It's been a tough day, telling everyone, with everyone knowing about Doug."

Lizzie nodded, taking Carol's hand. “How _are_ you?” she asked, touching Carol’s tiny bump after hesitating a second waiting for her nod of approval.

“Just a bit lonely. Find out I’m having _two_ kids and yet I’m still lonely as ever.”

Lizzie took her into her arms. “You’ll always have people around you who care, babe. And you never know what Doug’s plans are, longer term.”

“I don’t want him to come back _just_ because of the babies. I want him to want me, for the two of us to be together as Carol & Doug, not as _Carol comma Doug and the twins_.”

“I know it’s hard. If it’s any consolation, you know _I_ will always want you.”

“Is this you saying you’ll ditch Mark altogether and run away with me to raise my babies.”

“You know I would in a heartbeat if that was remotely what you want, but I know it's not. I am here...for now at least, for nights like this.”

Lizzie brushed Carol’s dark curls away from her face, leaning in to kiss her friend’s soft lips.

“Two kisses in one night, huh?”

“Call me a _slut_ if you like.” Her home counties accent really emphasised the word as she said it.

Since Anna, and then Doug, had left town, no one at County was remotely aware that Carol and Lizzie had ever even slept together, let alone had the friends with benefits arrangement they both depended upon to stay sane during their...dry spells. Well, apart from Peter Benton, who had shown up uninvited the same night, back when Lizzie lived alone, and seen there was _something_ going on. He and Lizzie were still close as friends and colleagues, and he’d not taken any opportunity to imply that Lizzie and Carol were anything other than close friends. Albeit close friends who he had spied half naked and drunk at 11pm.

Over a year had now passed since their ménage à trois, clearly they'd both had relationships since. As a result the friends with benefits arrangements had waned when they both were getting regular satisfaction from their respective men, but had become a regular fixture once again now Lizzie was technically still single, lodging with Carol with next to no income, and, as - apart from the perfectly innocent flirtation with Mark - neither of them had seen any action in the last three months, apart from each other. The first time they'd had sex just the two of them, had come to a surprise to both of them. Carol had fallen asleep on her friend one evening as they watched a movie, and when she awoke she just couldn’t face going to bed alone. 

When they’d had the threesome with Anna over a year ago booze had fuelled _some_ of their motivations, but now Carol was pregnant and strictly sober, Lizzie found herself coming home to a more sensitive soul. Their new-found love-making was less about the end goal, and more comforting, soft and slow, accompanied by cuddles and whispers and occasionally, tears.

"What are you gonna tell Mark?" Lizzie asked, Carol stroking her soft curls.

"I think we should tell him together, if anything. And probably sooner rather than later."

"What if it's a deal-breaker for him?"

"I don't think he'll be bothered about your past," Carol laughed. "He's been out with a fair few people at work...it's just, is it a deal breaker for you if he wants us to stop. Or is he happy for a potential girlfriend to be sleeping with one of his oldest friends. He and I could _never..._ " Carol shuddered at the thought.

"This is really encouraging, especially the fact you find him so repulsive," Lizzie laughed. "So the idea of a threesome or us being a _throuple_ doesn't appeal to you?"

"No, sorry."

"Shame. The one thing missing when you go down on me is some cock."

"That must be the most British thing you've ever said," Carol laughed. 

"Well you can take the girl out of Britain," she winked. "So our options are, a) I pursue things with Mark, we tell him about us and stop sleeping together if that's what he wants. b), I pursue things with Mark and we carry on without telling him. c), my favourite option, I leave Mark and you and I go the whole hog."

"We both know you love dick too much to do that."

"You're right, I do," she sighed, only half laughing. "There's also the possibility he wants nothing to do with me when I tell him," she grimaced. "Which will make things awkward to say the least."

"Especially as he offered to be my Lamaze coach."

"He did? Shit. Well, I can always do that if he isn't comfortable."

Carol lifted the side of her duvet to invite Elizabeth into her bed. As she stripped down, Elizabeth continued to verbalise her thoughts. "What about once the babies come? Are you still going to want this? Want, me?"

"I don't know," Carol said, turning onto her side, facing the wall. "I mean, it would be useful if you could also breastfeed, that would be a huge help."

"I can look into inducing-"

"I'm joking," Carol interrupted, taken aback by Elizabeth's direct approach to problem solving. "I'm just not gonna know how I really feel about being a single mom of two until it happens."

"You've got a while to go just yet. Just focus on you," Lizzie said as she climbed into bed to big spoon.

"Thanks Lizzie," Carol turned back to kiss her friend. 

"You're welcome. Anything else I can do for you."

"Nah, I'm exhausted, thanks. Maybe in the morning?"

"Sure. Goodnight."

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

Carol woke up in almost the same position she'd fallen asleep, as the little spoon to Lizzie's big. 

"You awake honey?" Lizzie asked her, after about five minutes of listening to Carol's soft breathing.

"Hmmm," Carol purred, turning to face her friend. "I don't feel like I am, but I am. What time are you in work?"

"Technically at noon, but I said I'd meet Mark for coffee before I start. How about you?"

"Two. But I can come in for coffee with Mark? If you still want us both to tell him?"

Lizzie nodded. "Sure. Now what would help wake you up?" Lizzie took her hand. "A cold shower?"

Carol laughed. "Most definitely. But I would rather wake up slowly and softly, right here."

"Slow and soft," Lizzie whispered, "that's how I like it too."

Carol sat up, her back against the wall, as Lizzie pushed her knees apart. 

"What if this is our last time," Carol said, running her fingers through Lizzie's curls as she lowered herself to the bed, lifting the oversized t-shirt Carol was wearing, the only thing resembling pyjamas that still fit her.

"Then let's enjoy it," Lizzie smiled, moving down Carol's body. She kissed her bump, thighs, feet. Using only her mouth she kept her hands to herself. As Lizzie kissed her toes Carol shivered.

“Are you cold?”

“No, it’s ok. I’m just sensitive.”

“You got a foot fetish?”

“No, no,” Carol smiled.

Lizzie crawled towards her so they met at their noses, breasts and knees. Lizzie only began touching Carol, over her panties, after getting a nod of confirmation from her. "Is this slow enough?"

Carol bit her lip and couldn't help but smile. 

“If you’re too cold we could go under the covers?”

"You know, I don't think it's that kid of chill I'm feeling." Carol inhaled deeply, praying internally for Lizzie's touch. "Fuck me, Liz."

“Are you in a hurry?”

“No.”

“So tilt your head back, breathe deeply, enjoy it.”

Carol did as she was told.  
  


* * *

  
"Carol, I didn't know you were joining us," Mark smiled as Lizzie and Carol walked towards the Ambulance bays.

"You owe me the third wheeling, remember?"

"True. Doc's ok?"

"Actually, Mark...we need to talk to you about something sensitive, we could perhaps just head up to my office?"

"Oh, sure. Is this work related?"

"No, it's personal."

"Ok, well I can grab us some coffee from the cafeteria and see you two up there Carol?"

"I'm good. Thanks though."

As they stepped into the elevator Lizzie took Carol by the hand. "I'm sorry we have to do this," she said, doors closing.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you have nothing to apologise for."

"No, I do. Because what we have, what we've developed comes with feelings. I know it all started as just gals being pals in our ridiculous state of drunkenness. But if we end this, I will miss us, together. I don't have a lot of friends here, and in you I've not just found a friend, but a companion."

"Is this your last-ditch attempt to get me to run away with you."

"Sadly, no. But I want you to know that I do love you. Not in the way you love Doug, and not in the way I hope to love someone one day, be it Mark or God knows who else. And I hope you love me too."

"You're really good at those cheesy lines," Carol smiled. "I love you too. Come here," she whispered, giving Lizzie a quick peck on the lips as they reached their floor.

Once the door opened Lizzie went to check her in-tray before leading Carol to the glorified cupboard they called her office. 

"I love what you've done with the space," Carol smiled, sniffing the damp in the room. "I didn't know you even had an office?"

"I don't, it's Romano's, but he doesn't use it now he's got Morganstern's. Can you slide the door to _occupied?"_

Carol obliged, as Mark turned the corner with three cups in his hands. "Got you warm milk," he smiled.

"Thanks," Carol took it from him, "you didn't have to."

"I can spare the dollar fifty," he laughed. "So what's this about?" 

Lizzie took the other coffee from him, "you wanna sit down, Mark?"

"Sounds ominous. Is everything ok? The babies are ok aren't they?"

"The babies are fine Mark, no change since you helped me with the ultrasound merely _yesterday,_ " Carol tried not to drag him too hard. "Lizzie and I have something to tell you, and I just want you to know that I'm so sorry if this hurts you, if you feel betrayed."

"Carol, I need to know what has happened before I feel any of those things. Are the babies...not Doug's?"

"The babies are Doug's."

"I just don't understand what else you would need to tell me? Elizabeth?"

"Carol and I have been sleeping together."

Mark laughed in surprise. "No, really, what do you need to tell me."

"I'm not joking, Mark."

Mark looked at Carol, who nodded. 

"Ok, well I'm just, surprised. Especially after..."

"Yes, after last night. Well...it's not something we ever really planned on doing. When we've been seeing other people...Peter and Doug, we weren't. But since we both ended up single, and lonely...it just started happening."

"So are you guys...a couple?"

Carol shook her head. "You know I'm not over Doug. And if I were, I don't exactly think we're each other's type." 

The two women laughed. 

"We just wanted you to know, and tell us how you feel about it."

"I'm not one to judge, I don't have anything against...gay or bisexual women, I just don't want to get in the middle of anything here. You _live_ together."

"That's part of it. We find comfort in each other, and we love each other, but not in a way that most people would ever understand."

"What are you asking me, Elizabeth?" Mark said.

Elizabeth looked down, unable to answer the question. 

"I think what she's saying is, if you want us to break things off, we can. But if you're happy for us not to, we'd be grateful."

"The ball's in your court, Mark. Whatever you say."

* * *

Carol kept avoiding Mark at work until he managed to get her alone in the drug lock-up. "Carol, I hope we're ok."

"We're fine, Mark."

"I'm just struggling to get my head around what you...told me."

"Understandable."

"I don't wanna go telling anyone who they can and can't be intimate with. That's not my style. But I don't really understand why Elizabeth is still interested in me when this is clearly so important to both of you."

"I can't answer for her, Mark."

"How about for you? How do you feel about it?"

Carol went behind Mark to close the door. "The first time that we...slept together, Lizzie and I, was over a year ago. We were drinking, there were three of us friends together, and we toyed with the idea. it wasn't Lizzie's first time with a woman, but it was mine. The other girl, she insisted I ask Doug before we did anything, and well...there was something so freeing about telling me to go have fun with someone else. And it wasn't that Doug _didn't_ complete me, you know how I felt, and still do feel, about him. All it mean is I got to feel that close intimacy with two of my closest friends and it's what comforts me when I feel alone. And honestly, Mark, I don't want to lose that. Maybe one day life will take us different paths, and I'm sure I can get over it if it does happen, but I don't know if I can live in the same house as Lizzie knowing I can't ever invite her into my bed at the end of a long day. I just need...someone to come home to, sometimes."

Mark nodded. "Carol, I meant it when I said I don't judge you. I mean, if anything, I'm touched the two of you think so much of me, and of Lizzie and I as a couple, to even discuss this with me."

Carol laughed. "You know I'd only be ever inviting her into bed, not you?"

"I am insulted, Carol Hathaway!" Mark tried to maintain his stern face or as long as he could but it wasn't for longer than four or five seconds. 

"Sorry, Mark, you're like a brother to me."

"I know, sis," Mark smiled, squeezing her hand. He returned to whatever he had gone into the lock-up for initially. "This other friend, do I know her?" He raised an eyebrow.

Carol nodded. "But as it wasn't Cynthia or Chuny, I think we should maintain her privacy." She smiled and left the lock-up, followed closely behind by Mark.

"Does anyone else know?" he whispered into her ear

"Just Doug. And Peter Benton."

"Peter!?"

"He was dating Elizabeth, ask her!"  
  


* * *

  
"We still on for tonight?" Mark asked Lizzie as they finished up in trauma 2. Carol was there cleaning up with Malik.

"Yeah," Lizzie smiled, forgetting that Mark couldn't read her expression behind her mask. "Have you thought about what I asked?"

Mark nodded.

She threw away her gloves and apron and removed her mask. "Let's take 5," she said, and took Mark down the hall to the lounge. "What are you thinking?"

"I can't promise that things will or won't work out with you and I Elizabeth, and I know that saying this will make things more complicated, but honestly, I don't care. Carol's great, I trust her more than anyone else in my life and I'm happy you feel the way you do about her."

"You don't worry about that?"

"I worry about _her_ , but if anything I feel better knowing you're by her side. As long as it won't break you when she runs back to Doug."

"You seem pretty certain about that."

"Oh, trust me, I know her like a sister. So I'll meet you outside at 12?"

"Yeah. I look forward to it," Lizzie smiled, smitten when Mark kissed her goodbye.  
  


* * *

  
Mark and Elizabeth left the ER hand in hand shortly after midnight.

"Have fun you two," Carol smiled, merely waving to her two friends.

"Does that not feel weird to you," Mark asked, "the girl you fucked this morning wishing you luck on a date with a guy?"

"Nahh, not really. People are too jealous these days, don't you think?" she asked, not expecting Mark to treat it as a rhetorical question. They crossed over to Doc Magoo's.

"What does Peter Benton know about you two?" Mark asked as he ordered a chocolate sundae to share.

"He knew about the _first_ time, and I think he assumes it's happened since. But he barely asked, he's not exactly the inquisitive type. He's got more than enough on his plate."

"True," Mark said, trying to eat enough of the sundae before Lizzie somehow was getting through it pretty quickly, despite doing more talking than him too. "Did you just eat my cherry!?" Mark asked. 

Lizzie laughed. "Come on, it's not like you don't have an ex-wife, a daughter, and a string of ex-girlfriends across the department. I know you're experienced."

"Well I'm evidently not as experienced as you," Mark nodded at Lizzie. "My place?"

She couldn't help but say yes.


End file.
